SoulxKid : Minis Histoires
by AuroraNyumun
Summary: C'est bien de partagée ses histoires, même si elles sont courtes. C'est bien de les avoirs tous au même endroit aussi ! Pleins de Minis Histoires mettant en vedette mon couple préféré : SoulxKid. Update variable, Catégories Variées. Propositions Acceptés !
1. INTRODUCTION DU RECUEIL

**Salut à tous.  
Cet endroit me servira à mettre toute les histoires de SoulxKid qui seront trop courte pour être une fanfiction à chapitre multiple (Alias : One-Shot / Two-Shot). Puisqu'il m'arrive souvent d'imaginer des petites histoires comme ça, j'ai décidée que je ne vous en priverai pas, mais je ne veux pas avoir 50 fanfictions différentes avec seulement un chapitre. J'updaterai quand j'aurai une nouvelle histoire à vous donnez, donc il pourrait se passer beaucoup de temps comme très peu entre les différentes histoires.**

**Il faut aussi que vous notiez qu'aucun histoire n'est relier entre elles. Sauf si deux chapitres ont le même titre et "Partie 1" et Partie 2" à la fin (Mais c'est un peu évident, xD). Donc pas la peine de chercher les liens entre les chapitres. Toute les histoire seront, bien sûr, sur le thème SoulxKid. Il y aura toujours de la romance + une autre catégorie qui sera nommé au début de chaque histoire. ****Et bon, pour ceux qui me connaissez, vous savez que j'aime beaucoup faire des trucs un peu (très) triste ou "Hurt/Comfort" parce que... Parce que je suis bizarre... Donc vous devez vous y attendre !**

**Prenez note que je ne vais pas, comme d'habitude, répondre aux review à chaque chapitre. Si j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, je vous répondrai par MP (Si c'est possible). Aussi, n'hésitez pas à proposer un titre sur lequel vous voulez que j'écris une histoire ou un thème. Je prends tout proposition !  
**

**~ Bonne Lecture ~  
**


	2. Cauchemar

**Catégorie : Romance / Hurt/Comfort**_  
_

* * *

_Il arriva en haut de l'escalier menant à Shibusen, cherchant ses amis des yeux. Quand il repéra ses cinq camarades, il accourut vers eux._

_-Hey, les amis ! S'exclama-t-il._

_Le groupe se tourna, lui lançant un regard de dégoût qui le freina net dans sa course. Il les regarda, la confusion se lisant dans ses yeux._

_-Dégage, sale monstre ! Cracha l'assassin en se retournant pour se diriger dans l'école, suivit par les autres._

_Le Shinigami se sentit blessé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il vit alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne autour, tous avaient disparus. Des bruits de pas sur la pierre le fit se retourner, un sourire apparut dans son visage en voyant son copain arriver._

_-Soul, je suis content de te…_

_-C'est finit, Kid, le coupa l'arme, son ton était dur et froid._

_-Hein ?_

_-Toi et moi… C'est finit._

_-Qu, quoi ! Pourquoi ? S'écria Kid, ses yeux se remplissant d'eau._

_-Je ne peux plus te supporter ! Tu es anormal, personne ne veut se tenir avec toi ! En plus, avec ta stupide obsession, tu es vraiment énervant. Quelle personne normale souhaiterait être avec toi !  
_

_Il passa à côté du jeune dieu sans lui donner un autre regard. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, regardant le sol, sa vue brouillée par les larmes. Les paroles de Soul avaient agit comme un venin mortelle sur lui. Il se tourna, regardant le garçon qu'il aimait partir._

_-S, Soul !_

_Il n'eut aucune réponse, aucun regard. Il courut vers lui, voulant le rattraper… Mais il faisait du surplace._

_-Soul ! S'il te plait !_

_Sa vue s'assombrissait de plus en plus, les larmes chaudes coulant sur ses joues comme des rivières._

_-Soul !_

_Il trébucha, tombant sur ses genoux. Un sentiment profonde de solitude monta en lui, comme une douche glacée venant de l'intérieur. Il serra ses bras autour de sa taille, les sanglots étaient les seuls sons qu'il l'accompagnait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous partis ? Pourquoi ? Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, chassant les larmes._

Un clignement des yeux le ramena à la réalité. Il s'assit dans son lit, reconnaissant l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Soul. Il venait de faire une sieste, tout n'était qu'un rêve ? Essuyant les larmes de ses joues, il se leva et quitta la chambre. Il entra dans le couloir séparant le salon de la cuisine, ne trouvant nulle part son amoureux. Le sentiment de solitude remonta en lui alors qu'il se laissa glisser sur ses genoux. Le froid intérieur était de retour. Il secoua la tête, les larmes salées coulant à nouveau de ses yeux. Il était seul, comme dans son rêve… Soul était partit et il ne reviendrait pas. Le jeune adolescent se mit à sangloter silencieusement. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer l'albinos avec un sac de plastique bien remplit de nourriture. En voyant son chéri en train de pleurer au milieu de la pièce, il laissa tombé son sac et accourut à lui, se laissant tombé sur les genoux.

-Kid, Kid ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en regardant, affolé, partout sur le Shinigami. Tu es blessé ?

-Ss, Soul ?

Ne voyant pas de blessure, il serra Kid dans ses bras.

-Je suis là, dit-il, massant son dos d'une main pour le réconforter. Shh, tout va bien.

Les pleures du frêle garçon se calmèrent au fils du temps, serrant l'albinos comme s'il allait disparaître à tout moment. Une fois qu'il fut assez calme pour parler, Soul poussa Kid au bout de ses bras, le regardant dans ses grands yeux rougis et gonflés par les sanglots et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Ri, Rien…

-Ce n'est pas rien ! J'étais sûr que tu allais t'étouffer dans tes pleures ! Kid, tu peux tout me dire, dit-il en essuyant les larmes restantes sur les joues pâlottes.

-J'ai, j'ai fait un cauchemar… Tout le monde m'a, m'abandonnait… Ils m'ont traités de monstre et, et… Tu disais que j'étais insupportable et qu'auc, aucune personne normale ne voudrait être avec moi !

Sentant un autre sanglot monté dans son petit ami, Soul serra à nouveau Kid dans ses bras, passant ses doigts agiles dans les cheveux noirs aux lignes blanches doucement. Il l'embrassa sur la tête et lui dit, d'une voix doucement et chaleureuse :

-Je t'aime Kid et je ne te trouverai jamais insupportable. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, tu peux être sûr. C'est pareil pour les autres, se sont nos amis et nous t'aimons tous. Et tu es loin d'être un monstre, parce que tu es la personne la plus gentille et attentionnée que je connaisse… Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

-Mais… Mon obsession…

-Kid, on en a déjà parlé. Je ne peux pas te changer et je ne veux pas. Death The Kid est Death The Kid, et c'est de lui que je suis tombé amoureux… Obsession y compris.

-Mer, Merci Soul, dit Kid, rassuré et se sentant stupide d'avoir pensé tout ça.

Il se poussa hors des bras de Soul, le regardant avec un petit sourire.

-Je suis là pour ça, répondit-il en embrassant Kid sur ses lèvres.

Ils se redressèrent tranquillement, sans se séparer de leurs baiser langoureux. Une fois l'air devenue trop nécessaire, ils se séparèrent et Soul poussa la tête de Kid contre sa poitrine.

-Alors, que dirais-tu que je nous prépare des spaghettis et qu'ensuite on se blottit sur le divan devant la télévision ?

-Mmh, ça serait super…


	3. Crème Glacée

**Catégorie : Romance / Humor**

* * *

Death The Kid était assit devant la télévision, un grand bol de crème glacée sur ses genoux. Recouverte de fruit et de chocolat, on pouvait à peine voir la crème glacée en dessous. Le Shinigami se lécha les lèvres et plongea sa cuillère dans une des boules du dessert froid. Juste à ce moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors que Soul entra.

-Salut Kid, dit-il en enlevant ses chaussures.

-Oh, salut Soul ! Répondit-il avant de prendre la bouchée,

-Qu'est-ce que tu manges ?

-Clème Glafée ! Kid répondit, les mots déformés par la bouche obstruée.

L'arme s'approcha, s'accotant sur le dossier du divan et tendit le doigt pour en prendre un peu. Mais le Shinigami dégagea le bol à temps pour éviter qu'il en prenne. Soul leva un sourcil interrogateur vers son amoureux.

-Pas Question ! C'est à moi, répondit Kid.

Soul secoua la tête avec un rire, il passa par-dessus le dossier du sofa et s'installa près de Kid.

-Pourquoi ? S'il te plait, dit-il d'un voix séductive, sachant que Kid pouvait pas y résister.

Comme il s'y attendait, le Shinigami soupira, prit une cuillérée de glace et la mit devant Soul. Celui-ci sourit et avala la crème glacée. Il enroula ensuite ses bras autour de la poitrine de Kid et le serra contre lui, son dos contre sa propre poitrine. Kid se blottit le plus près qu'il pouvait de son petit ami sans reverser le bol de glace. Il continua à manger, ce faisant piquer quelque bouchée ici et là par l'arme.

-Si tu en veux, va t'en faire ! Protesta-t-il.

-Aw, mais Kid… C'est meilleur quand on partage, non.

-Ouais, mais il y en a moins… Dit Kid avec une moue.

Soul gloussa et répondit :

-Tu sais que tu agis comme une femme enceinte parfois.

-Ha. Ha. Ha… Très drôle, fit Kid sarcastiquement.

Il prit la dernière bouchée avec un morceau de banane dans la cuillère et l'approcha de sa bouche pour la manger, mais Soul fut plus rapide et lui piqua par-dessus son épaule.

-Hey ! Se plaignit-il.

-HaHa, trop tard !

-Tu penses ?

Kid se retourna, déposant le bol sur la table basse, et embrassa Soul. L'arme ouvrit automatiquement la bouche, par force de l'habitude, et se fit ravir la crème glacée à moitié fondu et la banane. Ils se séparèrent, Kid avec un sourire suffisant alors qu'il avala _sa_ bouchée. Soul resta figé deux secondes, puis embrassa Kid à nouveau. Le Shinigami s'allongea sur le pianiste, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux argentés alors que les mains de Soul se promenaient sous sa chemise. Le baiser était sucré et froid à cause de la crème glacée, mais qui s'en préoccupait ?

* * *

**Un petit truc que j'ai voulu écrire après avoir fait un dessin comme ça.  
Si vous voulez le voir, c'est sur mon DeviantArt :**

**aurora-soul . deviantart/#/d574w4l (Vous n'avez qu'à effacer les espaces de chaque côté des ".")  
**


	4. C'est Évident

**Catégorie : Romance / Friendship**

* * *

Le groupe s'était retrouvé au manoir du pendu pour une petite soirée organisé par les filles. Habituellement, elles auraient faites une soirée de fille, mais cette fois ils avaient décidé d'être tous ensemble et aussi, il y avait une autre raison derrière la petite fête.

- C'est tellement évident, mais ils ne voient rien ! Dit Liz en vidant le sac de chips dans le bol.

- Liz à raison, ils sont aveugles et pourtant c'est aussi évident que le nez au milieu du visage, dit Maka qui était adossée au comptoir en attendant le pop-corn.

- C'est pour ça qu'on est là, non ? Les faires réaliser que leurs sentiments sont réels et réciproques, sourit Tsubaki en déposant les boissons sur la table.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une excellente idée ! S'enjoua Patty en bondissant sur place.

Liz sourit à l'enthousiasme de sa petite sœur et espérait qu'elles pourront trouver un moyen, avec l'aide de Black Star, de faire réaliser à son meister et l'arme de Maka qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Tout le monde avait vu comment Kid et Soul se regardaient, comment ils se comportaient ensemble, tout le monde sauf eux ! Et quand elle dit « tout le monde », ce n'est pas exagéré ! Shinigami-Sama, Stein, Marie, Kilik, Ox, Kim, Jacqueline, Harvard, Crona, Ragnarok, Death Scythe, Sid, Nygus… _tout le monde_ ! Si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait opter pour la solution de Death Scythe et foutre un aphrodisiaque dans leur breuvage pour qu'il… enfin, restons dans les trucs pour tous…

- Bon, retournons-y et essayons de trouver un moyen, dit Maka en sortant avec un des bols.

Les quatre filles retournèrent dans le salon où les garçons attendaient, comme demandé. Comme d'habitude, Kid et Soul était assis un à côté de l'autre, mais ils ne se regardaient pas. Black Star était sur le divan d'en face, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Son truc n'a pas dû marcher.

- Alors, vous n'avez pas trop attendu ? Sourit Tsubaki en déposant son chargement.

- Non, juste quelques minutes, dit Kid en levant un sourcil.

- Parfait ! Dit joyeusement Liz. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait.

- On pourrait peut-être… commença Soul.

- On joue à un jeu ! Coupa Patty, joyeusement.

Tous se regardèrent, ne trouvant pas l'idée forcément mauvaise.

- Quel genre de jeu ? Dit Black Star, peu enthousiasme.

- Vérité ou conséquence !

- Je ne sais pas, Patty, je n'aime pas trop ce jeu, dit Maka.

- Oh ! Mais c'est drôle ! Expliqua la petite blonde.

- Je trouve que Patty à une excellente idée, c'est le jeu de base dans toute soirée pyjama ! Dit Liz en souriant, ayant compris le plan de sa sœur.

Ils eu un peu de débat, mais les autres finirent par accepter et ils s'installèrent tous en cercle pour jouer au jeu.

- Je commence ! S'exclama Patty en levant la main.

Personne n'objecta, donc la blondinette posa son doigt sur les lèvres, comme pour réfléchir.

- Kid !

- Oh misère, fit le Shinigami. Vas-y…

- Vérité ou Conséquence.

- Vérité.

Patty croisa les bras.

- Voyons Kid, je te pensais plus courageux pour faire conséquence.

- Tu me forces à prendre conséquence ?

- Oui !

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on joue ! Répliqua Kid.

- S'teuplait ! Demanda-t-elle en faisant ses grands yeux.

- Ok, vas-y… bon sang.

- Embrasse Soul !

Les deux concernés s'exclamèrent d'un « quoi ! » alors que tout les autres souriaient. Patty avait eu une excellente idée !

- Pas question ! Je prends vérité ! S'exclama Kid.

- Trop tard~ ! Chantonna Patty.

- Je n'embrasserai pas Soul !

- Je ne me laisserai pas embrasser par Kid ! Fit Soul à son tour.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, leur visage prenant la même teinte de rouge. Ils restèrent un silence un bon moment sous le regard insistant de tous leurs amis, puis Kid se pencha et donna un petit bisou sur la joue de Soul. Déçu, tous lâchèrent un « Oowh ».

-Non ! Je n'ai pas dit « un bisou » ! Répliqua Patty. Je veux que tu l'embrasses comme « sur la bouche ».

Secouant sa tête rougeoyante, le Shinigami se calla entre ses épaules. Soul, avec la lèvre tremblante, lui dit :

- Aller, que ça soit finit…

Kid leva sa tête et se tourna vers Soul. Leurs visages s'approchèrent doucement, rendant impatient les cinq autres. Quand leurs souffles se mélangèrent, ils se figèrent, se regardant yeux dans les yeux. L'arme fut celui qui fit le mouvement et qui prit les lèvres de Kid entre les siennes. Comme si le baiser avait été tout à fait normal, Soul posa sa main contre la nuque du Shinigami pour le presser un peu plus sur lui tant dit que l'autre se mit sur la hanche. Kid passa ses bras autour de cou de l'arme, sans lâcher leur baiser. Perdant l'équilibre un instant dans leurs positions, Soul se retrouva étendu sur Kid. Le manque d'air arriva et leurs lèvres se détachèrent.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama le groupe entier.

Les deux nouveaux amoureux rougirent alors que leurs amis éclatèrent de rire. Enfin, d'un simple baiser sur les lèvres avait suffit à les réunirs.


	5. Chatouilleux

**Catégorie : Romance / Humor  
**

* * *

C'était vendredi soir et Soul n'avait rien à faire et Maka était partit chez Tsubaki puisque Black Star était partit pour un entraînement « spécial » pour toute la nuit. Il avait donc invité Kid comme Maka lui avait proposé. Les mots que sa meister lui avait dit avant son départ lui étaient restés dans la tête : « _Tu pourrais invité Kid, je sais que tu en as envie ! _».

- Eh bien, Soul ? Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ? Demanda Kid qui était assis près de lui sur le divan.

L'arme cligna des yeux, n'ayant même pas remarqué que le film fût finit et que le générique fût en train de défiler. Il enleva ses bras de derrière la tête et les posèrent sur ses genoux.

- J'en sais rien, répondit-il avec un soupire. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire… T'as une idée.

Le Shinigami haussa les épaules en se calant un peu plus dans le canapé. Soul soupira et réfléchit. Il avait un peu faim, peut-être que son ami l'était aussi.

- Je commence à avoir faim, pas toi ?

- Eh bien, pas vraiment… répondit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu es sûr ? Ricana Soul. Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas de te préparer un truc.

Dans un geste amical, il toucha légèrement l'estomac du meister aux cheveux d'ébènes. Il fut étonné en entendant celui-ci pousser un ricanement et recula du toucher. Ne pouvant réprimer un sourire, Soul regarda le Shinigami.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais chatouilleux ! Chantonna-t-il.

- Non ! Répliqua rapidement Kid.

- Si !

Il s'approcha de Kid qui recula, se poussant à reculons sur le divan. Quand il toucha l'accoudoir, Soul attrapa ses côtés de chaque main et se mit à chatouiller le jeune dieu. Celui-ci ne pu retenir son rire très longtemps, résonnant rapidement dans l'appartement.

- Si, si, s'il te pla-ah-aaah-ait ! So-oooh-oul !

Il prit les bras de Soul, essayant de le dégager de ses mains de ses côtés. En réponse à sa défense, l'arme attrapa les deux mains de Kid et les remonta au dessus de sa tête. Il agrippa ses deux poignets d'une main, s'assit sur ses cuisses pour le retenir et recommença à chatouiller le Shinigami sans pitié.

- Non, hahaha ! Soo-Hahaha-ul. Arrête ! Non, arrête !

- Nah, c'est trop marrant ! HaHaHa !

Kid essaya de dégager ses poignets, mais Soul le tenait fermement. Depuis quand Soul était devenu plus fort que lui ? Essayant à nouveau, il se tortilla dans tout les sens. Encore une fois, l'arme le tenait trop bien.

- S'il te pla-ah-ait !

- Non, c'est ta punition !

- Quel, hahaha, quel puni-ah-ah-tion ?

Soul arrêta le supplice de Kid un moment, le laissant reprendre son souffle. Il se pencha à quelques centimètres du visage du meister, pouvant sentir le souffle court de celui-ci.

- Tu ne rigoles jamais, donc je vais compenser pour toute les fois que tu n'as pas rit !

- Qu, quoi ? No-non !

Sans attendre, Soul recommença à chatouiller Kid. Sans attendre, le rire cristallin du garçon remplit à nouveau la pièce. L'arme ne pu retenir son propre rire d'échapper à ses lèvres. La vision du Shinigami, le visage rouge et les larmes aux yeux, riant aux éclats était divine. Il n'oublia pas d'arrêter quelques secondes, laissant Kid reprendre à nouveau son souffle.

- Arrête, s'il te plait… Soul… Haleta le Shinigami.

Les larmes étaient maintenant en train de couler le long des joues rosées du Shinigami, mais Soul s'en fichait puisque ce n'était pas des larmes de douleur. Il secoua la tête et recommença son attaque. Il adorait le voir rire, pourquoi il ne le faisait pas plus souvent. Il trouvait ça très triste qu'il ne riait pas plus souvent… Son rire est magnifique, pourtant !

-Hahahaha, Soooooul ! Sérieu-ah-ah-sement, arrête ! Je ferai… hahaha… se que, se que, se que tu veux ! Mais a-ah-ah-arrête !

- N'importe quoi ? Répéta Soul en insistant sur le « quoi ».

- Ou-ouh-oui ! Vi-ii-te, je vais… hahaha… mourir !

Avec un sourire malicieux, Soul se pencha sur Kid et l'embrassa, sentant un dernier rire sortir d'entre ses lèvres avant qu'il devienne immobile. Il espéra pendant un instant que Kid ne le détesterait pas pour ça, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait faire depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Ses craintes disparurent, remplacer par la surprise, quand Kid commença à lui rendre le baiser. Plonger dans cet instant, il lâcha les poignets de Kid et les mirent sur ses joues, léchant les deux lèvres doucement. Sentant le Shinigami prendre une bouffée d'air en ouvrant la bouche, sa langue entra à l'intérieur, rencontrant une de ses semblables. Les mains de Kid avaient descendu et caressaient son dos en dessous de son chandail noir. Grâce à sa langue anormalement longue, Soul pouvait aller jusqu'à toucher les amygdales du Shinigami, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas haïr ça. L'air commença à bientôt à manquer et les deux adolescents durent se séparer.

- C'est ça que je voulais, dit Soul essoufflé.

- Mmh… Pas mal, fit Kid en repoussant une des mèches argentées de Soul derrière son oreille.

Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux soleils, faisant palpiter le cœur de l'albinos. Il sourit de ses dents pointus et se pencha à nouveau vers lui pour lui embrasser le front.

- Je t'aime, Kid.

- Ah ouais ? J'avais pas remarquer, blagua le Shinigami.

Fronçant les sourcils avec un sourire incertain, Soul fixa le meister dans les yeux. Kid ne pu garder son ricanement pour lui. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux hérissés.

- Je t'aime aussi, Soul. Et c'était un baiser magnifique.

- Alors… commença Soul, un peu nerveux. Tu voudrais… sortir avec moi ?

- Non, tu es trop asymétrique !

Le visage de Soul aurait pu être comparé à celui d'un chevreuil dans la lumière des phares d'une voiture. Le Shinigami ricana à nouveau.

- Bien sûr que j'aimerais sortir avec toi, sinon je n'aurais pas répondu au baiser, même pour arrêter cette torture !

- Dit donc, tu es taquin ce soir ! Dit Soul avec son sourire paresseux.

- C'est de ta faute, tu n'aurais pas dû me chatouiller comme ça ! C'était « pas cool », comme tu dis !

L'arme glissa sur le côté, se lovant contre Kid. Il posa son visage dans la nuque, soufflant par le nez et envoyant un frisson dans le dos du Shinigami.

- Désolé, mais ton rire est magnifique. Je voulais juste l'entendre… Mais maintenant, je sais comment ! Dit-il en prenant un côté de Kid pour le faire pouffer.

Le jeune dieu chassa la main de l'autre, celle-ci prit place autour de son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment. Quand Soul se sentit s'endormir, il dit :

- Tu voudrais rester ici pour la nuit ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse et il se rendit compte que Kid était déjà endormit. Sachant que le Shinigami était un profond dormeur, il se leva du divan sans le réveiller, le prit dans ses bras et l'amena à sa chambre pour qu'ils soient plus confortables. Il pouvait encore entendre le rire de Kid dans le fond de son esprit et sourit, sachant qu'il pouvait le faire recommencer quand il voulait !


	6. Histoires Musicals

**Catégorie : Romance / ?**

**Un petit défi musical que j'ai voulu faire. J'ai mis ma playlist sur random et j'écrivais une histoire qui allait avec la chanson jusqu'à ce que la chanson finisse. J'ai décidé d'en faire cinq pour vous donnez un peu de contenu. Toutes les histoires ont un petit côté SoulxKid, bien sûr ! Je vous conseil d'écoute la chanson en même temps, c'est mieux !  
**

* * *

**Tokyo Teddy Bear - Vocaloïd  
**

Il était assis là, contre le mur de la ruelle, à regarder les passants. Son regard fatigué avait perdu toutes les couleurs de la vie. Il avait rabattu la capuche de sa veste rouge sur sa tête, cachant ses lignes de sanzu. Depuis que son père avait refusé sa relation avec Soul et interdit de le revoir, tout avait mal tourné pour lui. Ne pouvant le supporter, il s'était enfuit sans le dire à personne. Maintenant il était perdu et n'avait nulle part où aller. Il serra l'ourson dans ses bras, celui-ci était amoché avec plusieurs déchirures. Sur l'étiquette qui était sur son unique oreille, on pouvait lire : « Je t'aime, Soul. » Il leva sa main, regardant la paire de ciseau qu'il avait, celle-ci était recouverte de sang sec.

- Je suis désolé, les amis…

Il ouvrit les lames et un mouvement vif il déchira, comme pour un simple tissu, la chair de sa gorge. Dans un cri muet, il ferma les yeux et versa une dernière larme. Son ourson, qui était avant d'un blanc pur, se teignit du rouge écarlate que le sang laissa sur lui.

**the WORLD - Nightmare  
**

Le Shinigami se tenait en haut de la tour, observant la ville en dessous de lui. La lame qu'il tenait était recouverte de sang qu'il lécha allégrement. Poussant un rire brisé, son regard sombre se posa sur le garçon aux cheveux d'argents derrière lui. Celui-ci se tenait le bras, retenant le sang de coulé.

- Kid, écoute moi, tu ne vas pas bien !

- Voyons Soul, je vais bien ! Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien !

- Non, c'est la folie ! Tu dois t'arrêter !

- M'arrêter ? De faire quoi, mon boulot ? Je suis un Dieu de la Mort, c'est mon rôle de tuer !

- Non, Kid… Ce n'est pas toi.

- Tu as raison, parce que le Kid que tu connaissais n'existe plus, alors oublie !

- Alors s'il n'existe plus… Je vais me rallier au nouveau.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage du Shinigami fou.

- Intéressant…

**I Feel like a Monster – Skillet  
**

Il n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait perdre le peu de volonté qu'il avait à chaque seconde. Le sang noir essayait de prendre contrôle de son être et ça le rendait fou. Assis dans le coin de sa chambre, il rongeait ses ongles en essayant de garder ses esprits. La porte s'ouvrit alors et il regarda, s'attendant à Maka.

- Kid ? Dit-il, sa voix était tremblante.

- Soul, je suis là pour t'aider.

L'arme écarquilla les yeux. Ça y est, Shinigami-Sama avait ordonné son exécution et il avait envoyé son fils pour le faire. Il recula le plus possible contre le mur.

- Non !

Malgré le cri, Kid s'approcha de l'arme quand même. Il déposa sa main sur son épaule et celui-ci se figea. Il serra alors ses bras autour de lui.

- N'est pas peur, je suis là…

Surpris, mais plus calme, il serra le Shinigami à son tour et se mit a sangloté dans l'épaule de son ami. Il avait peur… peur de lui-même, mais il se sentait déjà mieux maintenant qu'il avait un allier dans son combat contre le sang noir.

**Mizu Kagami – [Chichiri]  
**

Soul était assis au bord du lac, la surface de l'eau semblait reflété tout ses souvenirs. Il sourit en pensant à sa rencontre avec Kid et le combat qui avait eu par après. En y repensant, c'était stupide et le Shinigami les avaient massacré. Mais bon, c'est grâce à ça qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Même si leur rencontre n'avait pas été de toute beauté, leur relation c'était développé assez rapidement. Il se redressa et alla rejoindre l'autre garçon endormit en dessous de l'arbre. Il se coucha et se lova contre lui.

- Je t'aime, Kid.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il en ouvrant ses deux soleils d'ors.

Ils approchèrent leurs lèvres et s'embrassèrent. Non loin d'eux, leurs amis étaient tous endormit dans leurs sac de couchage. Ils avaient tous décidé d'aller en camping et bien sûr, Soul s'était arrangé pour que le sac de Kid disparaisse. Il sourit à nouveau et se retourna sur le dos, Kid contre son torse. Regardant à nouveau le lac qui agissait comme un miroir d'eau, il ferma les yeux et repensa à tout les bons moments qu'il avait eu avec Kid et qu'il aurait dans le futur.

**Hikari – Utada Hikari  
**

Le soleil brillait au dessus des nuages, donnait l'impression que les nuages étaient fait d'or. Battant ses grandes ailes noires, Kid planait au dessus des nuages. C'était le meilleur sentiment du monde, de pouvoir voler. Il aimait bien être un ange, en fait. Un coup de vent brusque le surpris et il se retourna dans son vol. Une unique plume blanche comme neige tomba du ciel devant lui et il sourit en la prenant.

- Je te trouve enfin, hein ?

Il se retourna à nouveau, regardant son ange aux cheveux blancs comme ses ailes devant lui.

- Soul, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te cherchais… Aller vient.

Ils descendirent sous les nuages, jusqu'à la plus haute tour de Shibusen pour s'y poser. Les deux anges se lovèrent ensemble, regardant le soleil passer sous les nuages pour se coucher. Bien qu'ils étaient morts, ils ne ressentaient aucune peine, ils étaient heureux ensemble. Kid donna un battement d'aile et regarda vers le bas.

- On devrait y aller ou on va être en retard.

- Oh oui, l'anniversaire de Maka… C'est pas parce qu'ils nous voient pas que c'est une raison d'être en retard !

Il eut un autre coup d'aile et les deux anges s'envolèrent en direction de la ville, rejoignant leurs amis.

* * *

_**Tokyo Teddy Bear  
**_**Je n'ai fait que suivre les paroles de la musique, surtout la fin. Si vous l'écoutez avec des sous-titres, vous allez comprendre. Ça représente assez bien les paroles et je suis contente d'avoir eu le temps !**

_**the WORLD ****  
**_**Puisque c'est un opening de Death Note, j'ai tout de suite vu Kid en tant qu'un Dieu de la Mort qui tue les humains. Puisque c'est sûr le vif de la chanson et étant limité par le temps, j'ai mis que Soul décidait de le suivre et j'ai dû couper là à cause de la fin de la chanson.**

_**I Feel Like A Monster  
**_**J'vous jure, mes chansons ne sont pas tous aussi… sombre ? C'est à cause du hasard ! Je voulais que ça soit Kid, mais j'avais déjà fait ça pour les deux autres chansons, donc cette fois c'est Soul qui n'allait pas bien et Kid qui venait pour lui.**

_**Mizu Kagami  
**_**J'avais pas trop d'idée pour celle là, donc j'ai juste écrit les premiers trucs qui me sont sortit de la tête. Mizu Kagami veut dire Miroir d'Eau, donc j'ai juste pris ce que je pouvais…**

_**Hikari  
**_**Cette chanson est tellement paisible et magnifique, j'ai tout de suite vue Soul et Kid en anges. Je sais, c'est étrange… Mais mignon, nah ?**


	7. Claustrophobie

**Catégorie : Romance / -**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, il y avait un test pour les élèves qui se passait dans la forêt bordant Shibusen. Ils devaient traverser le bosquet en évitant les multitudes de pièges qui avaient été cachés par les professeurs. Bien sûr, c'était en équipe, donc notre groupe d'ami se retrouvait ensemble. Ils marchaient déjà depuis dix minutes et avaient rencontrer trois pièges qu'ils avaient évité avec chance.

- Bon sang, ils se sont forcés les profs avec tous ces pièges ! Dit Soul en marchant les bras derrières la tête.

- C'est justement pour tester nos réactions et voir si on peut facilement les évités, expliqua Kid.

- Mais ils devraient savoir qu'aucun piège ne pourra vaincre le grand Black Star !

Kid soupira, toujours aussi étonner de la taille de l'ego de l'assassin.

- L'école ne devrait plus être très loin, dit Maka en regardant autour.

- Oui, je connais cet endroit, rajouta le Shinigami.

Tout à coup, un trou rectangulaire s'ouvrit juste derrière Soul, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber vers l'arrière. Sous un réflexe, il attrapa le collet de Kid devant lui. Celui-ci pivota dans la surprise et tomba avec l'arme, face contre la poitrine de l'arme. Le trou rectangulaire se referma derrière eux, les deux garçons se retrouvant enfermés dans l'espace restreint ressemblant à un cercueil.

- Kid, Soul ! S'exclama Liz en sautant sur ses genoux devant le piège en pierre.

- C'est un coup de Sid, ça ! Maka en essayant d'aider Liz à soulever le truc.

- Sortez moi de là ! S'écria Kid en tapant sur la surface en pierre.

- C'est ce qu'on essaye, Kid ! S'écria Black Star en essayant de lever la grosse pierre.

- Il est claustrophobe, ne lui en veut pas, dit Liz.

- Sérieusement ? S'étonna le meister.

- Ouais… Pfft c'est trop lourd !

La pierre était bien encrée dans le sol, enfermant les deux adolescents dans la cavité. Ils abandonnèrent rapidement, les pièges étaient faits pour ne pas laisser sortir ses victimes.

- Les gars, s'écria Maka. On va continuer et revenir pour vous chercher, d'accord ?

- Quoi ! Non, non, non ! Sortez moi de là, bon sang ! S'écria Kid.

Mais les autres étaient déjà parties. Le Shinigami commença à hyper ventiler et à paniquer.

- Calme toi, Kid, dit Soul.

- Non, on est coincé là dedans et on va mourir ! Les murs vont nous écraser ou on va manquer d'air… !

- Bien sûr que non, c'est juste à cause la claustrophobie, dit Soul en prenant le Shinigami par les épaules et le remontant le plus possible pour le regarder dans les yeux. On ne va pas manquer d'air, on voit la lumière entrée à l'intérieur, ça veut dire que l'air passe aussi ! Calme toi, d'accord ?

- Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, j'ai l'impression d'écraser !

- C'est dans ta tête, relaxe toi. Prend autant d'espace que tu veux, d'accord.

Malgré qu'il hyper ventilait encore, Kid se calma un peu, se cala dans le cou de l'arme et ses bras autour de sa taille. Celui-ci rougit, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire par prendre de l'espace. Il passa ses propres bras autour du jeune dieu et commença à faire des cercles doucement dans son dos.

- C'est de… de ta faute, tu sais ?

- Je sais, désolé.

Il continua son mouvement pour relaxer Kid qui était encore en panique et commença à humer une petite chanson qu'il connaissait.

- Et s'ils nous oubliaient ? Dit Kid.

- Bien non, Kid… Tout va bien aller, d'accord ?

- Je… je ne me sens pas bien…

- Commence pas respirer lentement et ça aidera…

Il reprit le Shinigami par les épaules et le força à le regarder.

- Je suis là et tout va bien aller, ok ?

Kid hocha la tête, ses yeux étaient remplis de larme. Leurs visages étaient à quelques millimètres et leurs nez se touchaient presque. Soul se dressa un peu et frotta le bout du nez de Kid avec le sien. Le jeune dieu ricana un peu, oubliant leur prison. Dans un automatisme étrange, leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact et répondirent aux mouvements de l'autre. Quand ils se séparèrent, leur visage était écarlate.

- Je… euh… c'était inévitable, j'imagine, dit Soul en souriant nerveusement.

- Ouais… dit Kid, ayant complètement oublié la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

- On peut… le refaire ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, cette fois un peu plus confiants. La main agile de Soul passa sous la chemise de Kid pour flatter sa peau très douce. Les cheveux argentés de Soul passèrent entre les doigts du meister, les rendant plus hérisser qu'avant. La chaleur à l'intérieur sembla augmenter, mais aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupaient alors que leurs cœurs battaient en synchronisation. L'effet était magie et incroyable, une pure amoure exprimer dans ce baiser alors que la langue de l'arme caressait l'autre. L'air fut bientôt demandé et ils se séparèrent avec une grande inspiration.

- Mmh, tu embrasses bien, rigola l'arme.

- Tu n'es pas mal aussi, répondit Kid avec le même ton.

La question n'eut même pas besoin d'être posée, ils allaient sans aucun doute passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. Kid, ayant complètement oublié sa claustrophobie, se lova contre son nouvel amoureux, se sentant trop en sécurité pour s'inquiéter. Soul sourit et recommença à frotter le dos du Shinigami depuis sous sa chemise. Quand les autres revinrent pour les libérés, ils les retrouvèrent dans la même position, somnolant l'un cotre l'autre.


	8. Ne m'abandonne pas : Partie 1

**Catégorie : Romance / Hurt/Comfort**

**[J'ai transférée le Two-Shot "Ne m'abandonne pas" ici puisque c'est une mini histoire]  
**

* * *

Ils courraient dans les couloirs sombres. Armes à la main, les deux Meisters traversaient le long des couloirs remplis de porte. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la fin du couloir, face à une porte en fer.

-Là-dedans! S'exclama la Meister de faux.

L'assassin hocha la tête et, avec sa force extraordinaire, défonça la porte en quelques coups. Ils entrèrent dans la lumière de la pièce blanche. Coucher au centre, entourer du liquide écarlate qui coulait de son corps, le Shinigami ne bougeait pas. Un peu de sang coulait du bord de sa bouche. Les armes se retransformèrent alors qu'ils s'approchaient.

-C'est trop tard, dit silencieusement Maka, ses yeux se remplissant d'eau.

Black Star baissa son regard au sol. Alors que Tsubaki ferma les yeux, la main devant la bouche. Soul s'approcha, les jambes molles, tombant à genoux près de son ami.

-Kid… dit-il d'une voix tremblante

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules froides du Shinigami, le secouant doucement.

-Aller, réveille-toi… C'est pas l'heure de dormir, dit-il, toujours en secouant les épaules de Kid.

Les autres restèrent plantés là en silence alors que leur ami agissait bizarrement.

-Réveille-toi, répéta l'albinos, tremblant de partout.

-Soul… Dit doucement Maka. Kid ne dort pas, il est…

-NON…! S'écria Soul en tournant la tête vers sa Meister, les larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Il se retourna vers Kid en murmurant :

-…Non… Il dort… Vous savez bien que Kid à un sommeil lourd… Il va se réveiller dans pas long…Hein Kid? Aller, dit leur... dit leur que tu dors!

Ils restèrent tous en silence alors que Soul essayant désespérément de réveiller Kid, ne trouvant pas quoi faire.

-S'il te plait, ouvre les yeux... Dit moi que tu étais dans un beau rêve et que je t'ai déranger, je m'en fiche...!

Il savait qu'il se faisait des illusions, que ça ne servait à rien... Les larmes redoublèrent alors que sa voix tremblantes résonna à nouveau dans la pièce :

-…Kid… Je… Je suis désolé…

Il passa doucement ses bras dans le dos du Shinigami pour le lever du sol et le serrer contre lui, une main se glissa dans les cheveux noirs et mouiller de Kid pour tenir sa tête contre son torse, l'asseyant presque sur ses genoux. Le front du jeune dieu était glacé contre son cou.

-Je… Pourquoi toi...? Tu ne méritais pas ça… Pleura Soul, se foutant complètement que ses amis le regardaient.

Oui il aimait Kid! Comment ne pas l'aimer? Mais il ne l'avait dit à personne… Ce secret n'avait jamais franchit ses lèvres. Mais maintenant, il le regrettait. Il regrettait de ne jamais l'avoir dit à Kid. Mais c'était trop tard… Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire…

-Je… Je t'aime… prononça-t-il, enfin.

Il entendit la réaction des autres derrières, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait la réaction de Kid… Il se sentait si vide maintenant, son cœur semblait se dégonflé alors que toute espoir le quittait.

-Ne… Ne m'abandonne pas… S'il te plait…

Il eu un silence profond, puis...

-Pourquoi je t'abandonnerais? Fit une voix faible dans son cou.

Une main froide se déposa alors dans la nuque de Soul, un frisson le traversa alors qu'il éloigna Kid de lui. Son regard plongea dans celui du Shinigami. Les yeux de Kid semblaient vides de vie, mais pourtant ils étaient ouvert et le regardait. Toutes les parties du corps de l'Arme tremblaient alors que son cœur rata quelques battements.

-K-Kid? Prononça Soul, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Shhhh… murmura Kid en passant sa main dans les cheveux blancs, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Tout va bien… Je suis là.

-Oh, Kid! Je… Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit Soul avec un sourire tremblant.

Il approcha ses lèvres de ceux du jeune dieu, mais il arrêta un chemin, incertain. Mais quand il sentit celui-ci pressait légèrement sur sa nuque, il continua jusqu'à ce que ces lèvres entre en contactent avec ceux de Kid. Ça ne lui prit pas de temps pour approfondir le baiser, pas question d'attendre après la frayeur qu'il a eu. La bouche de Kid goûtait le sang, mais ça ne repoussa pas l'Arme. Quand leur baiser ce finit, Soul prit le son amour dans ses bras en marier, il était très léger, se qui étonna Soul, et se retourna vers ses amis. Maka avec sa main sur son cœur, souriait, les deux autres aussi.

-Aller, sortons de là! S'exclama Black Star.

-Black Star à raison, Kid à besoin de soin, dit Maka en regardant l'adolescent dans les bras de son partenaire.

Kid, la tête accoté sur l'épaule de Soul, avait les paupières à moitiés fermer. Soul hocha la tête et les autres se mirent en route. Il frotta sa joue contre le haut de la tête de Kid. Il allait retourner à Death City et se faire un plaisir de s'occuper de Kid pendant que ses blessures guérissent. Puis sans un autre regard vers la pièce blanche, il rattrapa les autres.


	9. Ne m'abandonne pas : Partie 2

**[Suite]**

* * *

Soul ouvrit la porte en la poussant avec son dos, un plateau de nourriture dans les mains.

-Bon matin, Kid! J'espère que tu as faim! Sourit Soul en s'approchant du lit de l'infirmerie (Qui est plutôt l'hôpital de Shibusen, vous avez déjà remarquer?).

Le jeune Shinigami leva son regard vers l'albinos qui approchait, lui lançant un petit sourire. Soul déposa le plateau sur la petite table à côté du lit avant de tirer la chaise prêt du lit pour s'asseoir.

-Comment te sens-tu? Demanda Soul.

-J'ai déjà été mieux, répondit Kid en essayant de s'asseoir.

Soul l'aida en le levant doucement, plaçant l'oreiller pour que Kid s'accote le dos sur une surface moelleuse. Le Shinigami avait plusieurs blessures. Un bandage passait autour de sa tête, recouvrant le dessus de son nez et son œil gauche. Un autre était autour de sa main droite et de son poignet. Un grand bandage couvrait sa blessure autour de sa taille, c'est elle qui avait le plus saignée. Soul frotta sa main contre la joue de Kid et l'embrassa rapidement.

-Je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuner! Sourit Soul en pointant le plateau.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin… Tu sais, répondit Kid en plaçant sa main enrubannée sur sa poitrine.

-J'insiste! Je souhaite m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux!

Le Shinigami sourit à l'attention de son nouvel amoureux. Celui-ci prit le plateau et le déposa sur ses genoux.

-Je t'ai amener une compote de pomme avec des cerises dans le miel… Je sais que c'est pas beaucoup, mais Stein a dit que la blessure allait jusqu'à ton estomac et qu'il fallait que tu manges léger pour ne pas ouvrit la plaie…

-C'est parfait, ne t'inquiète pas, assura Kid.

Soul fit un grand sourire et prit une cuillerée de compote avant de la mettre devant la bouche de son amoureux.

-Fait « Ah », ricana-t-il.

-Tu sais que je peux manger tout seul, fit remarquer Kid.

-Ouais, mais je trouves ça plus mignon comme ça! Dit Soul.

Kid rougit et ouvrit la bouche pour laisser entrer la cuillère. Il avala la compote jaune avant que Soul ne la glisse hors de sa bouche. Il recommença, variant entre la compote et les cerises trempées dans le miel sucré, finissant rapidement le peu de nourriture dans le plateau.

-Merci, Soul, Dit Kid avec un grand sourire (Truc qu'il faisait rarement).

Soul rougit, sachant que seul lui avait le droit à ce sourire. Le jeune dieu commença à jouer avec le bandage dans son visage.

-Ce truc me dérange à être sur mon œil. Ça me plait pas d'avoir ma vision réduite de moitié, grogna Kid.

Soul attrapa le poignet de Kid, qui était celui sans bandage, et retira sa main de son visage et lui dit :

-Ne joue pas avec… La plaie sur le bord de ton œil va guérir rapidement et tu pourras l'enlever.

-Ouais… Mais ça ne change pas le fait que c'est dérangeant et que ça me rend asymétrique!

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être symétrique… Tu es parfait comme tu es… lui dit Soul en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du Shinigami.

Kid rougit violemment, détournant le regard. Soul sourit, heureux de son effet. Puis il demanda doucement :

-Ça te dérangerait si je te rejoignais?

Comme réponse, Kid tapa le matelas à côté de lui. Soul grimpa en enlevant ses chaussures et s'installa à côté de son amoureux. Il passa son bras dans son dos et rapprocha le Shinigami en le serrant légèrement sur ses côtes. Kid se blottit contre l'albinos, sa tête nichée sous son menton. Une main sur la taille enrubannée et l'autre se promenait dans les cheveux de couleurs monotones du Shinigami.

-Je t'aime, murmura Soul. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir… J'ai eu si peur… Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi?

-Ça t'aurais passé, un jour, répondit Kid.

-Non… Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier, tu as capturé mon cœur le jour où je t'ai vu… et depuis, je n'ai sans cesse rêvé de capturer le tien… Quand j'ai pensé que tu étais mort, c'était comme si la lumière avait disparu de mon monde…

-Je ne te pensais pas aussi poétique, Soul, ricana Kid, se blottissant un peu plus.

-Je serai se que tu veux, parce que je t'aime Kiddo… sourit Soul.

-Ne m'appelle p-… Je t'aime aussi…

Soul fit son sourire cool et continua à passer sa main dans les cheveux du Shinigami. Peu de temps après, quand Stein entra dans la petite pièce, il trouva les deux adolescents blottis un contre l'autre, endormis. Il remonta ses lunettes rondes sur son nez avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres et ressortit de la pièce… Il devra attendre pour regarder les blessures de Kid, de toute façon, ses blessures guérissaient vite.


	10. La Dernière Nuit

**Catégorie : Romance / Hurt/Comfort**_  
_

**Songfic : The Last Night - Skillet**_  
_

**(Puisque j'ai transféré ''Ne m'abandonne pas'', je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas transférée aussi !)  
**

* * *

J'étais seul dans l'appartement, Maka était partit. Je regardais la télévision, mais mon esprit était complètement ailleurs. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Kid, il m'inquiétait. Il n'a pas l'air bien depuis quelques jours. Aujourd'hui, c'était pire… Il avait les cheveux en batailles, son linge totalement asymétrique et un teint affreusement pâle. Des cernes noirs réduisaient ses yeux, habituellement d'un doré pétillant, à des orbes sans vie, ni enthousiasme. Il tremblait parfois, comme s'il avait froid et il semblait désorienté. Quand Black Star lui fit remarquer qu'il était asymétrique, il haussa les épaules, rien de plus. Je penses que c'est dû à une dispute avec Liz et Patty, parce qu'ils ne se parlent plus sauf si c'est nécessaire. En plus, elles lui lancent des regards noirs qui me donnent froid dans le dos. J'aimerais tant savoir ce qui se passe… J'ai essayé de lui en parler, mais il trouve toujours un moyen d'éviter le sujet.

Je sortis de mes pensés quand on cogna à la porte. Je me leva de mon siège et me dirigea vers la porte. Je m'attendais à n'importe qui sauf lui…

-Kid ?

-…Salut, Soul…

J'observai le Shinigami de haut en bas. Il était encore plus pâle et tremblant que ce matin. Il était complètement mouillé dû à la pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur, il était venu sans parapluie ? Mon regard fut alors attirer par le bandage imbibé de sang sur son poignet droit. J'attrapai délicatement la blessure, une boule d'inquiétude se formant dans ma gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je, une certaine colère dans ma voix.

-R-rien ! répondit-il, essayant de se dégager.

Je ne gobai pas son mensonge, je pris sa manche et la descendit le long de son bras, mes yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur alors que je vis les multiples plaies sur son bras. Certaine étaient guérite, laissant de légère cicatrice à peine visible et d'autre, plus récente, étaient rouges. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qu'il y avait en dessous du bandage.

-K-Kid ? Pourquoi ?

-Je… Je vais bien… Ne t'inquiète pas… répondit-il d'une voix tremblante, ses yeux se remplissant de larme. C'est la dernière fois… je te le promets… Je venais… Je venais juste te dire au revoir... au revoir, Soul.

Puis il arracha son bras de ma prise et s'enfuit à toute vitesse, me laissant dans le l'embrasure de ma porte, complètement désemparé.

**You come to me with scars on your wrist (Tu viens à moi les poignets tâchés de cicatrices)  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this (Tu me dis que ce sera la dernière nuit à te sentir comme ça)  
I just came to say goodbye (Je suis juste venu dire adieu)  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine (Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois pleurer, je vais bien)  
But I know it's a lie. (Mais je sais que c'est un mensonge)**

Je sortit de mon choc et me lança à la poursuite de Kid. Je descendis les escaliers comme jamais auparavant.

''Ne me dites pas qu'il va faire ça, mon dieu!'' Me répétais-je sans cesse.

J'arrivai dehors, me retrouvant sous la pluie torrentielle, mais c'était le plus petit de mes soucis.

-Kid ! M'écriais-je, regardant de droite à gauche sans le voir.

Je vis une dame marcher sous son parapluie. Je courus vers elle et demandai hâtivement :

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un adolescent de mon age courir par là ?

-Oui, il vient de passer, il est partit dans cette direction, me répondit-elle en pointant la direction.

-Merci ! M'exclamais-je en reprenant ma course.

Je courrais à toute vitesse, ayant complètement oublié ma moto. Je regardais partout pour un signe du Shinigami. Je souhaitais de tout mon cœur de le retrouver avant qu'il soit trop tard ! Je courais sans relâche, mon cœur battait dans ma gorge, mais je n'arrêtai pas. Il fallait que je le retrouve et que je comprenne une bonne fois pour toute ! Sans savoir pourquoi, je me dirigeai dans le parc. Mes yeux scrutèrent l'obscurité pour trouver un signe du jeune dieu. Un éclair déchira alors le ciel, me permettant de le voir adossé à un arbre. Je souris, content de l'avoir retrouvé, mais toute joie disparu quand j'aperçus ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains… un pistolet. Je piquai un sprint vers lui.

-Kid, non ! M'écriais-je, la main tendu vers l'avant.

En entendant son nom, il baissa l'arme pointer vers lui. Ses yeux pleins de désespoirs me fixèrent.

-S-Soul ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il, comme si ce n'était pas évident.

-Ne fait pas ça, Kid !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre ? demanda-t-il, chaque mot étaient du venin dans sa bouche.

-Tout ! Tu es mon ami, Kid ! Je… Je ne souhaite que t'aider… S'il te plait, lâche cet arme.

J'approchai doucement, comme s'il était un animal blessé qu'on ne voulait pas effrayer. Lui ne bougeait pas, fixant l'arme à feu qui était entre ses doigts, le canon pointé sur lui. Quand je fus assez près, j'arrachai le pistolet de ses mains, le lançant le plus loin possible pour qu'il ne le récupère pas. Je le pris dans mes bras, mon cœur battait la chamade.

**This is the last night you'll spend alone (C'est la dernière nuit que tu passeras seul)  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know (Regarde-moi dans les yeux pour que je sais que tu sais)  
I'm everywhere you'll want me to be. (Je suis partout où tu veux que je sois)  
The last night you'll spend alone, (C'est la dernière nuit que tu passeras seul)  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go, (Je t'entourerai de mes bras et je ne cèderai pas,)  
I'm everything you need me to be. (Je suis tout ce dont tu as besoin pour vivre)**

-Kid, ne me fait plus jamais ça… Tu m'as foutu la trouille ! Lui chuchotais-je, ma voix tremblante.

Il resta silencieux, mais c'était sans importance pour le moment. Il était sauf et c'est ce qui comptait.

-Je… Je ne mérites pas de vivre… dit-il, quasiment imperceptible.

-Qu-Quoi ? Qui t'as dit ça ! M'écriais-je, le brassant par les épaules.

La colère bouillonnait dans mes veines, Kid est la personne la plus gentille que je connais, il ne mérite pas ce genre de traitement !

-Personne…

-Kid ! Ne me mens pas ! Explique moi tout, maintenant !

-Je ne suis plus capable de vivre comme ça…! J… Liz et Patty ont raison… Je ne suis qu'un monstre…

Un sentiment de colère m'envahis. Je savais que c'était de leur faute ! Comment pouvait-elle le traiter de monstre, lui leur meister, leur frère… Celui qui les avaient sauvé d'une mort certaine !

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, Kid ! Elles n'ont aucune raison de dire que tu es un monstre !

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne sais rien ! S'écria-t-il. Je pensais, qu'elles l'accepteraient, mais j'avais tord et maintenant, elles me haies !

Un autre éclair illumina le ciel derrière moi, je vis une pure douleur dans son visage et son regard. Cette vision me brisa le cœur, je le repris fermement dans mes bras et déposai mon visage dans ses cheveux trempés.

-Tu peux me le dire, je ne t'haïrai pas. Je te le jure.

-Non… murmura-t-il. Je ne peux pas…

-Tu peux me faire confiance, Kid.

-Je… commença-t-il.

Il me prit dans ses bras, pour m'empêcher de fuir, mais je ne fuirai pas.

-Je suis gay… avoua-t-il finalement.

Il resta silencieux s'attendant à une réaction de ma part, mais je ne bougeai pas, son corps tremblait de plus en plus alors qu'il continua :

-J'ai voulu le dire à Liz et Patty, pensant qu'elles le prendraient bien… puisque je leur dit tout… Mais ça été le contraire ! Elles ont pensés que je leur faisait une mauvaise blague, elles ont rient… Mais quand je leur ai dit que j'étais sérieux, elles ont… Elles ont dit que je devais simplement être confus, que c'était une phase ! Je leur ai fait comprendre que non… Et, et… Elles… Elles m'ont insultées… Elles ont dit que j'étais imbécile, que ce n'était pas correct ! Que, j'étais un monstre !

À chaque phrase qu'il prononçait, je sentais la bile monter dans ma gorge, comme un venin que j'étais près à cracher sur Liz et Patty. Mon cœur était serré dans un étau de colère que je voulais relâcher sur elles.

**Your parents say everything is your fault (Tes parents te blâment de tout)  
But they don't know you like I know you, they don't know you at all (Mais ils ne te connaissent pas comme je te connais, ils ne te connaissent pas du tout)  
I'm so sick of when they say (Ça me rend malade quand ils ont dit)  
"It's just a phase, you'll be ok, you're fine (« C'est juste une phase, tu vas être correcte, tu vas bien »)  
But I know it's a lie . (Mais je sais que c'est un mensonge)**

-Écoute moi bien, Kid ! M'exclamais-je, essayant de retenir ma colère qui n'était nullement dirigé vers lui. Tu n'es pas un monstre, c'est eux les monstres ! Tu les as sauvé, accueillit et comment elles te remercient ? Elles ne te méritent pas si elles ne peuvent pas t'accepter pour qui tu es ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour te suicider, ni pour te faire mal comme ça ! Tu aurais dû venir me voir tout de suite, tu aurais dû tout me dire !

-S-Soul…

-Viens avec moi ! Dis-je en le levant sur ses pieds.

-Pourquoi ? O-Où ?

-Chez moi ! Tu perds du sang, tu es en train de geler sous cette pluie et pas question que je te laisse seul !

J'enlevai ma veste noir et jaune et la posa sur ses épaules dans un geste de réconfort pour mon ami. Je le quitta un instant pour ramasser le pistolet, le vida de son unique balle que je cachai dans ma poche avec l'arme en question. Je retournai ensuite à Kid, lui lançant un regard désapprobateur et passai mon bras autour de son épaule pour le guider jusqu'à chez moi.

**This is the last night you'll spend alone (C'est la dernière nuit que tu passeras seul)  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know (Regarde-moi dans les yeux pour que je sais que tu sais)  
I'm everywhere you'll want me to be. (Je suis partout où tu veux que je sois)  
The last night you'll spend alone, (C'est la dernière nuit que tu passeras seul)  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go, (Je t'entourerai de mes bras et je ne cèderai pas,)  
I'm everything you need me to be. (Je suis tout ce dont tu as besoin pour vivre)  
The last night away from me... (La dernière nuit loin de moi…)**

J'ouvris la porte, ne me souvenant même pas que je l'avais fermée, et laissai Kid entrer devant moi. L'appartement était comme je l'avais laissé. Je l'amenai dans ma chambre et sortit un chandail et un pantalon de nuit.

-Change toi, tu es trempé. Met le linge mouiller dans ce panier, dis-je, pointant le panier du menton. Je vais aller te chercher de nouveaux bandages et soigné ta plaie pour qu'elle ne s'infecte pas après avoir traîner sous la pluie et dans la boue.

Il regarda son poignet et retourna à moi. Je pouvais lire la confusion dans ses yeux et je me sentis blesser. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que je l'aide… c'est désolant. Je sortis de la chambre, me retournant une fois dans le cadre de porte.

-Viens dans le salon après.

Je quittai ma chambre, fermant la porte derrière moi. Je pris ce qu'il me fallais : Bandage, serviette et désinfectant. Réalisant que j'étais aussi mouiller que Kid, je pris du linge que j'avais laisser là ce matin et me changea rapidement. Je me dirigeai dans le salon et je m'asseyais en l'attendant. Bientôt, le son ma porte de chambre s'ouvrant et se refermant, puis Kid apparut dans le salon avec un chandail le tombant des épaules et un pantalon qui tenait à peine autour de ses hanches. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, n'osant pas me regarder.

-Si… Si tu te joues de moi… je…

-Je ne me joue pas de toi, Kid ! M'exclamais-je, offusqué. Je suis sérieux ! Bon aller, passe moi ton bras.

Il me le tendit et le pris délicatement pour ne pas le blesser. J'enlevai le bandage pour découvrir la grande et profonde plaie qui faisait une diagonale sur le poignet. Je lui lança un nouveau regard désapprobateur et nettoya le sang autour avec une serviette trempée. S'il n'était pas un Shinigami, cette blessure aurait pu être mortelle.

**The Night is so long when everything's falling (La nuit est tellement longue quand tout s'écroule)  
If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on (Si tu me donnes ta main, je t'aiderai à tenir)  
Tonight, (Ce soir)  
Tonight. (Ce soir)**

Une fois la plaie dégagée du sang, j'imbibai la serviette avec du désinfectant et je jeta en regard à Kid, lui disant :

-Ça va chauffer un petit peu.

Il hocha la tête et j'appliquai à nouveau la serviette. Ses muscles se tendirent à cause de l'alcool qui brûlait sa peau à vif, sifflant entre ses dents. Je nettoyai correctement la blessure et sans lever la tête, je demandai à Kid un question qui me trottait dans la tête :

-Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir avant ? Je suis content que tu l'ais fait, sinon tu aurais fait la pire connerie du monde, mais je me demandais pourquoi.

Il me regarda un instant, l'hésitation se faisait entendre dans sa respiration.

-Je… Je devais le faire… Parce que… Parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi… Je ne pouvais pas le faire sans te voir une dernière fois… dit-il, me regardant à chacune de ses pauses pour ma réaction.

Je souris alors que j'enrubannais son poignet dans un nouveau bandage.

-Je tiens beaucoup à toi aussi, dis-je.

Quand le bandage fut correctement attacher, je le pris dans une étreinte et je l'embrassai sur le front.

-Ne me fait plus jamais peur comme ça, d'accord ?

Je dû attendre un moment pour la réponse, le jeune Shinigami était trop sur le choc pour le faire. Il me regardait, les yeux écarquillés à la recherche d'un indice, d'une raison de ce que je venais de faire.

-D-D'accord… Je te le promets.

-Cool.

**This is the last night you'll spend alone (C'est la dernière nuit que tu passeras seul)  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know (Regarde-moi dans les yeux pour que je sais que tu sais)  
I'm everywhere you'll want me to be. (Je suis partout où tu veux que je sois)  
The last night you'll spend alone, (C'est la dernière nuit que tu passeras seul)  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go, (Je t'entourerai de mes bras et je ne cèderai pas,)  
I'm everything you need me to be. (Je suis tout ce dont tu as besoin pour vivre)**

Le silence régna entre nous. Le seul bruit venait de la pluie qui tombait dehors et de la télévision que je n'avais pas fermée. Les yeux de Kid se promenaient de droite à gauche, ses joues rosées par l'embarras alors qu'il me dit :

-Je t'aime, Soul.

Je lui donnai un sourire narquois et lui répondit :

-Moi aussi…

Je pris la manette et ferma la télévision. Puis, je le pris par les épaules, le regardant dans les yeux pour le montrer que j'étais sérieux.

-Tu ne peux pas te laisser faire comme ça, c'est chez toi là-bas. Si elles te font du mal, tu dois les chasser!

-Je... Je ne peux pas... Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Je soupirai à la trop grande gentillesse du Shinigami. Même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître, Kid ferrait tout pour ses amis, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça avec ces deux idiotes!

-Alors viens vivre ici. Je suis sûr que Maka acceptera ! Comme ça, Liz et Patty ne pourront plus te faire de mal ! Et puis comme ça, tu seras toujours près de moi !

-Eh bien…

-Ce n'est pas une proposition, Kid… Je t'y oblige !

-D'accord, alors…

-Bien ! Dis-je en souriant. Maintenant, viens dormir… Tu dois être épuisé.

Je me levai et traînai Kid jusque dans ma chambre. Je me glissai sous les couvertures et tapa le matelas à côté de moi pour l'insister à venir. Il vint finalement me rejoindre et se lova contre moi. Son corps froid contre moi. Je le regardai un moment, pensant qu'il dormait jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau et me regardent. Ils étaient à nouveau pétillants et plus aucun doute ni douleur ne pouvaient se lire dans ses orbes dorés. Je l'embrassai à nouveau, mais cette fois sur la bouche. J'étais heureux… heureux d'avoir évité un désastre… heureux de savoir Kid à mes côtés, intact. Heureux tout simplement et je ne laisserai personne m'enlever ce bonheur.

**I won't let you say goodbye, (Je ne te laisserai pas dire adieu,)  
And I'll be your reason why (Et j'en serai la raison)  
The last night away from me (La dernière nuit loin de moi)  
Away from me… (Loin de moi…)**


	11. Enfance

**Catégorie : Friendship / Romance  
**

* * *

Il y a plusieurs années de cela, le même jour qu'aujourd'hui, deux jeunes garçons se sont rencontrés ici, à Death City. Ces deux enfants sont devenus de bons amis très vite et ce sont fait une promesse…

**~(…)~**

Un petit garçon se promenait dans les rues ensoleillées de Death City avec sa mère. Étrangement, même si la ville était dans le désert, le vent frisquet d'automne s'était installé et les feuilles des arbres étaient devenues orangées. Mais bon, cette ville était magique ! Malgré cela, la ville ne réussissait plus à égayer Soul autant qu'hier. Ils étaient à Death City seulement pour trois jours, à cause du spectacle de Wes, et le petit Evans commençait à s'ennuyer. Pendant que sa mère regardait quelque chose, celui-ci observa une grande maison en face, elle lui rappelait beaucoup la sienne. Puis, il vit une petite silhouette adossée contre un arbre dans le jardin de la maison, dos à la rue, et il s'en rapprocha, curieux. En s'approchant, il se rendit compte que la silhouette était un jeune garçon de son âge lisant un livre.

Montrant ses dents anormalement pointues dans un sourire, il s'approcha jusqu'à être assez près qu'il pouvait voir les lettres dans le livre, mais il ne pouvait pas les lires car il ne savait pas comment. « Salut ! », s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

L'autre garçon sursauta et se retourna en agrippant le devant de son chandail. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, « Qu'est-ce que qui te prend de me faire peur comme ça !? »

Soul ricana, ignorant les paroles de l'autre, et se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds, ses mains jointes dans son dos, « Tu sais lire ? Cool ! Moi je n'y arrive toujours pas ! », exclama-t-il. « Comment tu t'appelles ? », demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

L'autre garçon, qui était le fils de Shinigami-Sama, Death The Kid, se redressa en fermant son livre. Son menton était haut alors qu'il répondit sèchement, « Tu entres toujours sur la propriété des gens pour demander leur nom ? »

Le petit albinos ricana à nouveau, « Je suis désolé, mais tu vois, je suis en visite à Death City, avec ma famille, parce que mon frère, Wes, donne un spectacle. Il a que 7 ans, mais c'est un super violoniste ! J'aimerais tellement jouer comme lui, plus tard. Mais bon, tu es le premier enfant de mon âge que je rencontre et donc je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être jouer ensemble ? », expliqua Soul en souriant.

« Jouer ensemble ? », répéta le petit Death The Kid en se levant. « À quel jeu ? »

« Bah un truc amusant, comme cache-cache ou au chat et la souris ? », répondit son invité surprise. « Tu sais, un jeu cool. »

« Euh… pourquoi pas, » répondit Kid en déposant son livre au sol.

Les deux gamins commencèrent à jouer ensemble. Débutant par une petite partie de cache-cache dans le grand jardin du manoir du pendu, ensuite ils s'amusèrent à se poursuivre en ricanant, essayant d'attraper l'autre. Soul avait vu sa mère le saluer en souriant et l'avait laissé jouer avec l'autre garçon avant de partir faire un tour en ville, elle viendrait le chercher plus tard. Ils jouèrent alors aux aventures imaginaires ensemble, ils étaient deux grands chevaliers qui combattaient des dragons. La soleil commençait à somnoler dans le ciel alors que les deux enfants s'assirent, essoufflés, au pied de l'arbre.

« On a vaincu le roi du mal ! On est les meilleurs ! », s'exclama Soul en levant les bras en l'air.

« Ouais, on lui a mis une raclée ! », rajouta son ami.

« Soul !? », s'exclama la voix de la mère de celui-ci.

L'albinos se leva et regarda par-dessus la clôture du manoir, « C'est maman, je dois y aller. »

« Ah d'accord, » répondit Kid.

Soul sembla mal à l'aise, « Je repars chez moi demain matin. »

« Oh, eh bien c'était très bien de te rencontrer, » répondit le petit Shinigami en se levant.

« Ouais ! C'était très cool de jouer avec toi aujourd'hui, je ne me suis jamais autant amusé. »

« Pareil, » répondit l'autre.

Soul sourit à Kid qui lui rendit une version plus humble.

« SOUL !? », s'écria à nouveau sa mère.

Il se retourna vers la clôture à nouveau, « J'arrive, maman ! » Puis il regarda à nouveau son nouvel ami et le serra dans ses bras. « Promettons-nous que quand nous serons plus grand, on se reverra et on jouera à nouveau ensemble ! »

Le Shinigami lui rendit son étreinte, « Bien sûr, ça serait ''cool''. Puis, je serai toujours à Death City ! »

« Cool ! », répondit Soul en prenant Kid au bout de ses bras. « On sera les meilleurs amis pour toujours ! »

« Ouais ! »

Sa mère l'appela à nouveau et le jeune Evans n'eut autre choix que de se diriger vers l'entrée. Il se mit à courir et regarda par-dessus son épaule avec un grand sourire et en envoyant la main à l'autre garçon.

Celui-ci lui rendit le geste et disparu de la vue de Soul. Il retrouva sa mère et la prit par la main.

« Tu t'es amusé, chéri ? », demanda sa maman alors qu'il se dirigeaient vers leur hôtel.

« Beaucoup ! », répondit-il en sautillant. Il se retourna vers la grande maison et leva un sourcil. _Il a oublié de me dire son nom !_ Il regarda à nouveau vers l'avant en faisant un rictus pensif. _Eh bien, je lui demanderai la prochaine fois !_

Les deux jeunes garçons se séparèrent et le lendemain, Soul retourna à la maison familiale. Death The Kid raconta sa journée amusante à son père quand celui rentra tard de son boulot à Shibusen, il sembla très heureux de savoir que son fils s'était fait un ami. Malheureusement, la promesse de se retrouver un jour se dissipa peu à peu dans leurs jeunes mémoires au fils du temps et ils s'oublièrent complètement.

**~(…)~**

Pourtant, malgré qu'ils s'étaient oubliés, ils tinrent quand même leur promesse. Parce que pratiquement 10 ans plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau, même s'ils ne se souvenaient pas de leur première rencontre. Maintenant, ils sont redevenus amis et même plus...

« Hey, Kid ! », s'exclama quelqu'un.

Le Shinigami se retourna et s'arrêta pour attendre Soul qui courait vers lui. Quand l'arme le rattrapa, il déposa son bras autour de l'épaule de Kid et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il récolta un ricanement et un rougissement de Kid.

« Alors, bébé, tu aimerais venir chez moi ce soir pour jouer aux jeux vidéos ? », demanda l'albinos en marchant aux côtés de son petit ami.

Kid hocha la tête en souriant discrètement en croisant les bras dans les bras de l'autre, « Bien entendu, j'ai toujours beaucoup de plaisir avec toi. »

« Cool, moi aussi j'adore jouer avec toi. J'ai l'impression de retomber en enfance, » sourit Soul, montrant ses grandes dents pointues.

« Pareil, » sourit Kid en embrassant tendrement Soul sur la mâchoire.


	12. St-Valentin - Juste toi et moi

**Ces temps-ci, je ne suis pas trop écriture. Ça arrive qu'on veut prendre une petite pause et faire autre chose. Mais je tenais quand même à vous faire un petit truc pour la St-Valentin. Donc je vous ai pondu ce petit one-shot de SoulxKid. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

******Catégorie : Romance / -  
**

* * *

S'il y avait un jour que Kid détestait dans l'année, c'était la St Valentin. Oh, il n'avait rien contre ! Les amoureux pouvaient bien se donner des roses et du chocolat, il n'était pas jaloux de cela. Non, ce qu'il détestait c'était que les filles devenaient gagas ce jour là. Déjà que le reste de l'année plusieurs filles essayaient de le ''séduire'', lors de la St Valentin elles semblent tous penser que c'est le jour parfait pour réessayer. Eh bien, il est le futur Shinigami et il vit dans un luxueux manoir… Plusieurs armes voulaient qu'il devienne leur meister, mais c'est peine perdue puisqu'il a déjà Liz et Patty.

Le Shinigami soupira. Bien entendu, il était trop poli pour renvoyer une fille qui venait le voir pour lui donner un cadeau. Donc il les acceptait et mettait tout dans son casier entre chaque cours. Il devait aussi endurer Black Star qui n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de lui en l'appelant ''le charmeur de ses dames'', mais Kid se réconfortait en renvoyant à l'assassin ''Au moins moi, j'ai reçu quelque chose !''. En effet, Black Star n'avait rien eu. Sauf bien sûr de Tsubaki, mais elle avait fait des cupcakes pour tout le monde.

« Oi, Kid ! », s'exclama une voix, coupant le Shinigami dans ses pensées.

Il se retourna et vit Soul courir vers lui, le rattrapant dans le long couloir. Une fois à son niveau, l'albinos reprit son souffle, les mains sur les genoux.

« Hé Kid, » sourit-il en se redressant. « T'aurais pas plutôt envie de manger à l'extérieur, aujourd'hui ? »

Le meister leva un sourcil, puis répondit, « D'accord. Tout sauf être dans la cafétéria remplit de personnes… »

Soul ricana, même si son rire était un peu… amer, « Ouais, avec tout les filles qui te donnent ces roses et cartes. »

« Mouais, » soupira Kid. « Alors, où veux-tu aller manger ? Puis on devrait pas trouver les autres, avant ? »

Soul haussa les épaules, « Pourquoi pas dans la forêt et puis les filles sont déjà partie et je n'ai pas trop envie d'écouter Black Star s'autoproclamer ''meilleur que dieu'' aujourd'hui… »

« Parfait, donc c'est juste toi et moi, » dit Kid en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Soul resta en arrière un instant, regardant le Shinigami s'éloigner avec un léger rougissement sur les joues. « Juste toi et moi, » répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment de Shibusen jusqu'au bord de la forêt près de l'école. Ils s'installèrent sous un arbre pour se protéger du soleil. C'était tranquille contrairement aux dizaines de conversations qui se passaient à la cafétéria chaque jour.

« Alors, combien de filles t'ont dragué aujourd'hui, » blagua Soul, bien qu'il était curieux de le savoir.

Kid fronça les sourcils, « Je sais pas, beaucoup en tout cas… Trop, si tu veux mon avis. »

Soul roula des yeux, « Tu es populaire, Kid. »

Le Shinigami prit une bouchée dans sa pointe de pizza, des restants de la veille – Liz avait été trop paresseuse pour faire le repas, hier – et secoua la tête, « Je vois pas pourquoi. »

« Parce que tu es sympa, drôle et cool. En plus, tu es beau gars, » répondit Soul, comme si c'était le truc le plus évident du monde.

Le meister fixa son ami, levant un sourcil interrogateur. L'arme sembla réaliser qu'il avait parlé à voix haute et évita le regard doré de Kid.

« Bah, je veux dire que… c'est ce que les filles pensent de toi ! », se rattrapa-t-il.

« Tu oublis que certaines sont juste intéressée parce que je suis un Dieu de la Mort ou bien pour l'argent que j'ai, » rajouta Kid, roulant des yeux.

Soul resta silencieux, jetant un coup d'œil ou deux à son sac à dos à côté de lui.

« De toute façon, » continua Kid. « Je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? », demanda Soul en fronçant les sourcils, très curieux.

Le Shinigami regarda au sol, jugeant s'il devrait le dire ou non, « Eh bien tu vois… je ne… ne suis pas vraiment attiré par les filles… si on comprend. »

« Tu es gay !? », s'exclama Soul, étonné.

Kid rougit en un instant, « Pas la peine de le gueuler. »

L'albinos ne semblant pas l'écouter, « Vraiment, tu es… » Il regarda son sac. « Ah. »

Le meister croisa les bras, « Oui, et alors ? »

« Rien ! », s'exclama Soul. « C'est juste que… »

« Que quoi ? »

Soul déglutit, « Eh bien, c'est juste que… » Il ouvrit son sac et sortir un petit bouquet de rose jaune. « C'est en quelque sorte une bonne nouvelle pour moi… » Il tendit le bouquet. « Tiens. »

Kid resta figé. Il regarda le bouquet, puis Soul et le bouquet, « Tu…? »

Soul regarda ailleurs, « Des roses rouges, c'est tellement commun ! Donc j'en ai pris des jaunes et oranges… comme tes yeux. Je sais que c'est juste un autre cadeau parmis tant. Mais tu sais… je t'apprécies beaucoup et… maintenant que je sais que tu… Je me disais que j'aurais peut-être une chance… »

« Merci, » dit Kid en souriant.

Il prit le bouquet dans ses mains.

Soul éclaircit sa gorge, regardant ailleurs en rougissant alors qu'il demandait nerveusement, « Ahem… Alors ce soir tu voudrais… aller quelque part ? Juste… toi et moi ? »

« Un rendez-vous ? », résuma Kid en levant un sourcil.

« Bah ouais… », répondit Soul, complètement rouge.

Le Shinigami sourit, « Pourquoi pas. Après le cours ? »

« Oui ! », s'enthousiasma l'arme. « Ce soir, juste toi et moi ! »

* * *

**Voilà. Ce n'était pas très long, mais j'espère que vous avez aimez !  
**

**Bonne St-Valentin !**


End file.
